Protegido
by Kanda Chii
Summary: 3049, en el ducado de germanía, un pequeño terrano aterroriza a toda una población. Una manera fácil de conseguir territorios, un nuevo integrante de otra raza. ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir un simple terrano en el RozenKreuz?...
1. Pupilo

Bueno tras leer la wikipedia inglesa y pensar mucho, mis ganas de escribir no fueron menos y no pude resistirme a escribir algo de tan… ya lo verán…Espero que les guste

--------------------------------------Pupilo-------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo?-exclamó un exaltado Isaak ante la idea que le había propuesto su señor.

-Como lo has oído Isaak-sonrió su superior.

Y así de fácil había resultado conquistar aquellos territorios. El temible gobernante no había resultado ser más que un niño. Pero lo que realmente molestaba a Isaak es que Caín estuviese pensando en meterlo en la Orden, y encima encargárselo a él. ¿¡Cómo si no tuviese cosas mejores que hacer!?

-Pero, Mein Herr, es un terrano-intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

Caín observaba al niño y le abrazó sonriéndole mientras ignoraba directamente al Panzer Magier. Cuando al final le hizo caso el krunisk estaba sosteniendo la mano del terrano.

-Por eso te lo estoy ordenado…-miró al niño que no tenía ningún atisbo de miedo ante los seres que estaban ante él- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dietrich Von Lohengrin-susurró el niño mientras se atrevía a mirar a los ojos de uno de los seres más importantes de la Tierra.

-¿Es verdad que has matado a tu familia?..¿Cuál es tu poder?-preguntó interesado y curioso el rubio.

-Sí… tengo marionetas…

Isaak observó que los ojos castaños del niño estaban idos. ¿Realmente podría ese pequeño niño sobrevivir en una orden de methusalens? ¿Realmente era tan fuerte como para pertenecer al RozenKreuz? Pero notaba que su señor estaba haciendo un experimento con ese pequeño ser. ¿Acaso Caín creía que ese niño le sería útil?

Cuando aparecieron en la orden la cara de atónitos de todos no hicieron que Caín dejase de sonreír. Algunos preguntaron que si era comida, un juguete, o algo parecido, pero nunca se imaginaron que anunciase oficialmente que ese niño fuese miembro oficial.

-Como lo habéis oído. No se os ocurra dañarle-sonrió dulcemente mientras hacía que el inexpresivo niño se sentase en sus rodillas, lo que provocó algo de intranquilidad en los presentes- Se llama Dietrich, pero queda bautizado como Marionettenspieler.-le tomó del rostro besándole la frente mientras el nerviosismo y la caras de disgusto se expandían por la sala- Tengo muchas expectativas puestas en ti.

Por fin el mencionado terrano sonrió mirando a Caín. Muchos empezaron a protestar, con los mismos argumentos que había dicho Isaak, pero el rostro duro de Caín hizo que se callaran.

-Isaak lo tomarás bajo tu protección. Todos sabéis que no tomo decisiones a la ligera. Así que dejad de cuestionarme. Además miradle-todos posaron su ojos en el apetitoso terrano-¿No es hermoso?

Caín comenzó a reír mientras Isaak notaba que más de uno estaba controlándose para no tirarse encima de Dietrich y beber su sangre. Así era, un terrano en un nido de vampiros. ¿Cuánto iba a durar?

-Isaak llévatelo-susurró Caín que besó los labios de Dietrich ante el asombro de todo- Diet chan pórtate bien, y hazte fuerte, ¿vale?

El pequeño siguió a Isaak, abandonando la peligrosa sala. Mientras iban por el pasillo su cara volvió a ser inexpresiva. Al final Isaak no pudo evitar pararse y mirarle. El castaño le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó molesto.

-Siete…-susurró mirándole. Pero la sorpresa de Isaak no la pudo esconder.

-¿No tienes miedo?... ¿Comprendes lo que somos?-susurró anonadado.

-No… ¿Por qué debería tener miedo?-susurró el castaño sonriendo.

Isaak no hizo más preguntas y se dirigió a su laboratorio seguido por Dietrich. El Panzer Magier estaba pensando sobre la habilidad del pequeño terrano, ¿cómo era posible que pudiese manejar a cualquier persona?... Le tomó de la mano. La verdad era que tenía unos bonitos y largos dedos. Entonces se percató.

-¿Conoces la tecnología perdida?-al notar que Dietrich asentía se sorprendió.

El pequeño se estregó los ojos e Isaak le llevó al sofá que estaba al lado del escritorio.

-Túmbate…y duerme-le susurró y le tapó con una manta. A los segundos Dietrich estaba dormitando.

Ahora la vida de Isaak había cambio radicalmente y él no podía imaginarse hasta que punto. Estaba a cargo de un terrano, nada más y nada menos que un terrano. Tendría que hacer muchos esfuerzos para no acabar matándole, y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el crío. Suspiró y volvió a la investigación, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Dietrich… La verdad….es que era bello…


	2. Reflejo

Y vamos con el segundo capítulo. Sé que es raro creer que Isaak se hiciera cargo de un terrano, pero ya ven, al final tiene un pequeño corazón por ahí, escondido, veamos que pasa O.o…

-------------------------------Reflejo------------------------------------------

Cuando Isaak terminó su investigación ya eran altas horas de la noche, es más, estaba más cerca del amanecer que de la media noche. Se levantó acercándose al pequeño terrano que aún dormía. Sabía que no podía dejarlo allí, ni tampoco dejarle solo. Los otros intentarían acabar con la vida de Dietrich, y estaba a su cargo. Suspiró finalmente optando por cargarlo y llevarlo a su cuarto.

Se sorprendió al notar la ligereza de su nuevo pupilo, y se quedó un rato observando su rostro. Ahora sabía que ese terrano conocía el manejo de la tecnología perdida. Pero eso era algo imposible. Muy poco de los de su raza tenían acceso a ella, y en cambio un terrano,…un niño de 7 años la dominaba lo suficiente como para matar a sus padres, y además de eso, para llamar la atención de uno de los seres más importantes y peligrosos del mundo. Sí parecía un ángel.

Sin pensárselo más salió del laboratorio, encaminándose a su habitación. No se sorprendió al notar la presencia de alguien más. En efecto, no se equivocaba. La llegada de Dietrich había sido un error que podía costar la vida de varios miembros del RozenKreuz. Claro que no le parecía bien…Al final acabaría siendo comida, lo mejor hubiese sido matarle desde que le vieron.

Se paró en seco cuando notó que algo se le había aferrado. Miró al castaño. Se había agarrado a su camisa. Isaak no le comprendía. No le entendía. ¿Cómo no podía tener miedo? ¿Qué había sido de sus instintos?

Siguió caminando mirándole el rostro, hasta que al final llegó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta con calma y lo depositó con cuidado en la cama. A pesar de que lo hizo en el medio Dietrich se hizo a un lado. Estaba profundamente dormido. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la cerró. Estaba realmente cansado, pero no le hacía gracias dormir con un terrano. Ninguna. Arrugó en entrecejo muy molesto ya que no le quedaba de otra.

Se echó en la cama todo lo lejos que podía de Dietrich, y a pesar de cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar sobre él.

¿Sabría leer? Se suponía que a esa edad debería, y más siendo hijo de un conde, o duque, lo que fuese. ¿Sabría utilizar la tecnología por casualidad?... ¿Era un genio? ¿Por qué habría matado a sus padres? ¿Por qué era tan inexpresivo? ¿Por qué tendría que cargar con él?

Y entre esas y más preguntas, Isaak finalmente se quedó dormido. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo el terrano que dormía a su lado estaba mirando por la ventana con cara distraída. Cuando notó que Isaak había despertado le miró y sonrió infantilmente. El mayor desvió la mirada molesto y se levantó.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó mientras Dietrich miraba por la ventana. Se acercó y quedó sorprendido.

-Solo…les ayudo a caer….-susurró riendo bajito fijando su vista en lo que había detrás del cristal.

Ese pequeño terrano estaba manejando unos pájaros. ¿Pero cómo? Miró al suelo y se sorprendió fugazmente al ver que había unos cuantos muertos en este. ¿Dietrich era un sádico?... ¿O simplemente es que no conocía la compasión? Ese lado hacía más interesante su labor.

El titiritero soltó a sus presas que huyeron en el aire mientras se acercaba a una zona de la habitación donde había un órgano, pero este estaba tapado con una manta. La quitó sin preguntar y miró a su protector, señalándolo.

-¿Puedo?....-pidió levemente mientras Isaak volvía a esconder su sorpresa y asentía.

Observó serio como el terrano comenzaba a tocar notas aleatoriamente. ¿Qué demonios?... Se preguntaba el mago, ya que los actos, los movimientos de Dietrich le eran muy similares. Era un mocoso, pero tenía una mente perversa, era demasiado inteligente para su edad. Más bien parecía el reflejo de alguien…

Era raro… Demasiado extraño. El castaño dirigió su mirada hacía Isaak y le hizo sitio en el banco. Sin pensarlo el mayor se acercó y se sentó a su lado comenzando a tocar una compleja melodía. Que a los pocos días, el terrano ya sabía tocar perfectamente.

¿Espejo?… Isaak, ¿acaso te suena de algo esa personalidad? Tal vez… sea una mezcla de la tuya y de alguien muy cercano a ti. La de alguien cruel…. ¿quién será?

* * *

Las dos últimas líneas son una pregunta que lazó a Isaak. Más bien la dejo caer. ¿Ustedes que piensan?


	3. Tiempo

Y ya vamos por el tercero. Que cortitos son mis capítulos, lo admito. Pero bueno esto se debe a las fechas…Sé que es excusa barata, pero espero que les gusten.

----------------------------------------------Tiempo---------------------------------------------------

Y los días pasaban lentamente. Poco a poco el pequeño e indefenso terrano ascendía los escalones de los puestos de la orden, y en menos de los que esperaban, alcanzó el puesto de Helga. Después de todo no era un simple y mero terrano. Se podría decir que era uno de los más poderosos y con más expectativas de vida, pero eso a él no le importaba, con 10 años, ¿qué le iba a importar?

En cambio a Helga si le importaba, ya que el mismo Dietrich era más cercano a Caín que ella, y los celos son malos acompañantes. Isaak se percató de ello cuando la observó entrando a la habitación, que se había convertido en la de él y la del terrano. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero la siguió discretamente. Se sorprendió al verla intentando matar al castaño, que le dirigió una sonrisa narcisistas y palabras que hirieron a la mujer. No se opuso, pues su pupilo se había ganado rápidamente un puesto, un reconocimiento, un rango y enemigos en poco tiempo. Y debía defenderlo. Isaak no quería débiles a su lado, y si encima de ser débil fuese terrano acabaría con su vida él mismo.

Tras ver marchar a la ofendida Helga entró escuchando la risa del divertido Dietrich que le miró con ese rostro angelical. Sinceramente una trampa mortal. Un demonio escondido en un ángel, un arma perfecta. Ahora comprendía un poco por qué su señor lo había llevado con ellos. Dietrich podía infiltrarse en cualquier lugar y utilizar a todos indiscretamente. No le importaban los medios, solos los objetivos. Era despiadado. Sin corazón. Solo le importaba ser fuerte, y no ser vencido.

Sí, finalmente descubrió que aquel inocente niño, había adoptado la personalidad de Caín y también la suya. Haciendo una mezcla tenebrosa y cruel. Una mezcla que si hubiese sido en los de su raza y no en un terrano hubiese dado al guerrero perfecto.

Lo único que no encajaba era su humor fingido. Era casi un perfecto actor. Manipular. Pero su forma de actuar a veces le ponía en peligro. Se arriesgaba demasiado al ser tan impulsivo. Aunque eso a veces le salvaba de algunas situaciones que no parecían reales. No sabía cómo describirlo realmente.

Era raro. Siniestro. Pero Isaak sabía que eso hacía realmente especial al terrano. Y el milagro es que aún siguiese vivo, y que pudiese protegerse de sus enemigos. Por si fuera poco aún tenía el atrevimiento de sonreír a Caín, y encima de acosarle. Sí, Dietrich acosaba a Isaak todo lo que podía y más, y estaba muy claro que el acosado no sabía por qué su acosador emprendía tal acto. Aunque se viese muy claro desde fuera.

Los días seguían pasando, y los años. Y como estos a penas surtían efectos en los vampiros, Isaak no se molestaba en contarlo. Tan solo notaba que su protegido crecía bastante, pero eso era bueno, ya que debía ser incluso más fuerte para que nadie pudiese tocarlo.

Algunas veces le notaba débil, herido, pero como el terrano no se quejaba y tan solo se limitaba a sonreír, Isaak no le daba importancia. Es más, Isaak no imaginaba que el mismísimo Caín torturaba a Dietrich cada vez que podía, y bajo la excusa de: Así serás más fuerte.

Pero uno noche no regresaba, y claro, qué el supiese no tenía misión. Le resulto extraño ya que cada vez que podía Dietrich le contaba todo lo que iba a hacer, con todos los detalles. De todas maneras no le dio mucha importancia, tenían que entregarle unos informes a Caín y debía darse prisa.

Se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto de este, pero no esperó oler desde fuera del cuarto a sangre. Era realmente un olor particular, y a la vez exquisito. Tocó la puerta y al escuchar la aprobación para entrar no dudo más.

Sangre…. Sangre de Dietrich… Su rostro mostró un gesto indescifrable. Caín estaba… ¿Violando a Dietrich?... Había demasiada sangre. ¿Estaba muerto? Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de un Isaak que escondía su sorpresa.

-Oh Isaak….ya casi acabo, espera…

Sí, e Isaak tuvo que ver como Caín se venía en aquel cuerpo, desgarrado. Pero suspiró de alivio al ver que Dietrich estaba vivo. Caín les echó del cuarto y tuvo que llevarse al terrano, con algo de urgencia, al cuarto que compartían.

Cuando terminó de curarlo empezó a fijarse en las heridas de su cuerpo. Le había arrebatado algo importante de Dietrich…algo que siempre había querido, y que no lo sabía. Pero se sorprendió un poco al ver los ojos del castaño mirándole.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Mein Kind?-susurró y al ver las lágrimas del pequeño se le encogió el corazón.

-Tengo….17….años…-susurró débilmente.

-Tanto tiempo…. ¿tienes miedo?...

El castaño asintió levemente.


	4. Mein Kind

Bueno, sé que el anterior fue triste. Pero era necesario, así si pongo ahora esto no se ve nada raro… Creo xD. Bueno espero que este capítulo os guste. Encima lo comencé escribir el día 24 de navidad. ¿Es un regalo para quien lo lee?.. No lo sé, pero espero no recibir carbón este año =D

------------------------------------------ ¿Mein Kind?-------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras observaba el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a sentir algo por dentro. Isaak no podía definirlo, ya que nunca antes lo había sentido. Se sentía mal. Ira. Rabia. Celos… No comprendía el por qué, pero le molestaba demasiado sentir todo eso. Y más si lo sentía hacía un terrano. Pero finalmente, tras muchas horas de pensar había establecido algo. Dietrich no era un terrano cualquiera, era su terrano… era… "Mein Kind"…

Pero, ¿desde cuándo había comenzado a llamarle así? No lo recordaba con exactitud. Dado que casi ni se había percatado del paso de 10 años, no pude recordar el momento exacto. En alguna parte del camino había empezado a aceptarlo. Y ahora, es como si fuese una parte de él. Es más había algo que le molestaba demasiado. Pero no llegaba a identificar que era.

Suspiró y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos castaños. Sintió como el pequeño se acercaba a él, en sueños, y se acurrucaba en su regazo. Le miró el rostro…. Caín sama se le había adelantado. Sí, después de todo quería poseerlo. Quería sentir que era suyo. ¿Era simplemente por establecer que era de su propiedad?..Tal vez. Tal vez era solo por demostrar que esa terrano era suyo y de nadie más. Tendría que hablar de eso con su señor. Si era su pupilo solo lo podría tocar él.

Pasaron las horas mientras seguía observando ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Le seguía pareciendo un niño demasiado arrogante y caprichoso, aunque sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una fachada para protegerse. En cambio, las lágrimas de antes si parecían de verdad. ¿De verdad tenía miedo?

Sabía que Caín de vez en cuando le pegaba, pero verlo haciéndole eso le había puesto furioso de una manera como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo. Sentía que le hervía la sangre con solo pensarlo, pero se vio sorprendido ante los ojos del castaño, ya que los tenía abiertos y lo miraba fijamente. Un único pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente al verlo de tal manera: "Mein Kind"

Volvió a acariciarle los cabellos y el castaño sonrió levemente abrazándole más, pero Isaak notó cierta tristeza en él y le tomó levemente del rostro haciendo que le mirase. Se sobrecogió al notar que lloraba de nuevo. Nunca, pero nunca antes, exceptuando el anterior momento, le había visto llorar de verdad.

-¿Por qué lloras Mein Kind?-susurró limpiando estas con suavidad.

-Es que… Yo… quería que Isaak fuese el primero…-susurró casi inaudiblemente.

El mago no supo cómo actuar los primeros segundos, pero había tomado una decisión muy clara. No dejaría que volviese a llorar por ese motivo. Definitivamente, iba a protegerlo de los abusos de Caín. Pero no contaba con su urgente necesidad de marcarlo, de hacerle suyo. Sabía que debía frenar su instinto. Su mente le decía que el pequeño castaño no estaba preparado para hacerlo de nuevo, pero en cambio su cuerpo quería que Dietrich olvidase todo lo que le había hecho Caín. Que solo le recordase a él.

Se acercó juntando sus labios en un beso bastante demandante que el pequeño marionetista no dudó en corresponder. Introdujo su lengua lentamente en la cavidad del menos y jugó con la de él. Cuando notó que Dietrich no podía respirar se separó brevemente. Se acercó a su oreja.

-Dietrich… a partir de hoy…me perteneces… eres… Mein Kind-susurró.

* * *

*Huye antes de que la maten por dejarlo ahí* Es queee es fin de año y quiero dejarlo bonitooo… Bueno ya me podrán tirar piedras cuando venga de mi fiesta. Un placer escribir estooo*lo termino hace 5 minutos xDD*


	5. Sweet Isaak

Después de tanto tiempo retomo mis proyectos. Esto se debe a la felicidad de que apruebo el curso, siendo muy seguro esto y antes de que me den las notas. Digamos que abandoné este fin de semana los post de los foro y me dediqué a escribir, que tenía muy abandonado esto o. Gracias por volver a leer a aquello que regresan =D Espero que os guste ese capítulo, ya que el 5 es un número muy bonito.

* * *

**Sweet Isaak**

Dietrich se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amado Isaak. Era la primera vez en 10 años que le había besado. Y sus palabras, quedaron grabadas en su mente. El rostro del mayor era indescifrable, pero parecía un sueño, por una vez no iba a ser rechazado, aunque le doliese todo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. Se tragó todos los demás sentimientos y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos lentamente.

Isaak le correspondió y le acostó con cuidado en la cama, situándose encima de él. Había estado con infinidad de mujeres, pero nunca se había fijado en un hombre, y es más, nunca había pensado en Dietrich como un amante, pero este había crecido y se lo demostraba con los movimientos de su lengua, con las caricias desesperadas que hacía a su espalda. Isaak acarició su rostro con una delicadeza impropia de él, sorprendiéndose a si mismo. Tal vez eso se debía a que quería que recordase ese momento, solo a él.

Se separó de os labios de Dietrich y comenzó a besar con cuidado su cuello, mientras el terrano jadeaba lentamente. Comenzó a acariciar su vientre y se sorprendió por el sonrojo en las mejillas de su niño. Se la lamió provocándole un escalofrío. Para el otro eran demasiadas emocionas juntas y se podía observar. Con unas pocas caricias más el miembro del castaño comenzó a responder, erectándose.

Isaak miró la prolongación del pequeño, quiso pensar que eso no lo consiguió Caín, que Dietrich solo se ponía así por él, y no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Llevó su mano hasta el miembro del otro que le respondió con un leve gemido, comenzándole a masturbar con cuidado y delicadeza, algo que nunca había experimentado el pequeño.

Pronto y sin esperarlo notó que un líquido caliente aparecía en su mano mientras de la boca del castaño salía un gemido seguido de su nombre. Le besó los labios comprendiendo que no podía llegar a más esa noche, pero que podría hacerlo en otra, cuando estuviese del todo curado. Lamió la esencia de Dietrich y le mordió el cuello haciéndole algo de daño, para marcarle y posteriormente le besó para que se durmiese.

Isaak se separó de la cama mirándole. Ahora debía hablar con Caín y aclarar las cosas. Pero cuando justo se disponía a salir por la puerta no pudo hacerlo. Cerró al puerta quedándose dentro y acercándose a la cama, para acabar sentado en el sillón al lado de esta. Observó al castaño durante toda la noche, sabiendo que pronto este tendría fiebre por las heridas. Pero a pesar de eso no se movería ahí, y esto se debía a que cada 5 minutos Dietrich hablaba en sueños.

-Isaak….-eso era lo que susurraba.

* * *

Creo que este capítulo lindo no pegaba mucho…en fin..me siento demasiado cruel hoy para dejar esto así… no sé… xD


End file.
